


Perhaps This Time

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Growing Old Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Regret, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: They say that, in the end, you regret the things you didn't do more than those you did do.Maybe someone should have told Draco that.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Kudos: 20





	Perhaps This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: Return  
> Word count: 248

1999

Harry has been sitting there for two hours, waiting for me. I watched his hope fall, turn into anger and hurt. I wonder how much longer he’ll wait, if I’ll follow my heart and go to him. If that would be a good thing. 

2000

Astoria is fine, but she’s not Harry. I won’t ever love anyone as I love him. 

Maybe that’s why I’m here, same as last year. Maybe that’s why Harry is here, too. It almost feels like no time passed, like we could still run away together. 

I now know we were never that free. 

2002

The Potter-Weasley-Wedding is The Topic in the papers. I burned them all. 

It’s childish to harbour resentment, to hate Harry’s happiness. I remember when he asked _me_ to marry him, stars standing witness to our giddy promise. Promises _I_ broke. 

I have no right to be bitter. 

2005

Harry looks exhausted. He brought their son, little James. He’s about the same age as Scorpius. Would they get along? 

2016

It has become tradition for me, returning always on this date, watching Harry and fooling myself that this time, I’ll be brave. 

2029

Once, we made plans to travel the world, young and eager, hungry for life and drunk on love. We were so happy. 

Now I read about his life in the headlines. 

2043

Our love has grown old with us, strained over the years apart but still beating strong. 

Maybe it’s not too late for us. 


End file.
